Batman: Rise of the Beetle
by Thedisbeliever13
Summary: There is a New Beetle.  And Bruce Wayne is uneasy of his precence in Gotham City.  As order is disrupted by Gotham's criminals, will the Dark Knight be able to work with the new presence or will he end up battling him as well?


Chapter 1: A.J. Kincaid

Laughter. I heard laughter, I'm sure of it. Perhaps, my mind was playing tricks. In a dark, demonic, place as this, who would be laughing? I couldn't see anything. My eyes, they wouldn't open. I couldn't feel either. In fact, I couldn't move. I could only ear, the dark trickling laughter. The more it went on, the more sickening it got. I couldn't stand it. It was awful, disgusting.

My eyes burst open as bright lights were turned on. It was then I was able to sit up. I also noticed the laughter was gone. As my eyes finally adjusted to the room around me, I noticed it was a sort of lab. I surveyed it and stood up. I took a few steps and suddenly, I felt a tug. I looked down and saw spiders. Millions of spiders pulling me into their hive. I screamed for help and as I reached out my hand something grabbed it. I was picked up off the ground and ended up face to face with a tall man hidden in darkness. "You'll make a good meal" it laughed and opened its jaws.

I woke up, suddenly, sweating. I rose up, and looked around. It seemed okay. I surveyed my surroundings once more. I was, in fact, in my cramped room. I looked on the floor. The only thing there was piles of clothes and candy wrappers. I stood and started grabbing clothes. I pulled them on and went over to a mirror. I looked over myself. I was about 5' 10, I was barely tanned, I had black hair (that was very messed up due to my recent night terror) with purple highlights (That most people didn't agree with), I was barely muscled, and I had my tongue and lip pierced. And I weighed only about 120 lbs. I guess I should start over.

My name is Austin James Kincaid. My friends called me "A.J" for short. Yeah, a cliché abbreviation. I was seventeen years old and I lived alone with my mother. My father ran out on her and I when I was seven and although she isn't always around, I know she try her hardest to support us. When I turned 15, I got a job, to try and help, but was soon fired for "upsetting" the manager. Since then, I've lost quite a few jobs. Me and my mother don't actually get along much since I started acting out. I don't have many friends. In fact, I only put up with one. His name is Larry Burnes. I've known him since I was four and I can honestly say he's like a brother to me.

I live in Ohio and there wasn't much to do, so we often got in trouble. Yes, we brought it on ourselves. I looked at my clock. It was three 'til seven. I couldn't believe I overslept. I ran downs and grabbed a waffle, and ran out the door. I grabbed my skateboard near the door and started off. I only had until 15 after to get there. Today we were going to a trip in the Nevada desert. I didn't want to sit in class all day, so I decided to go. 'Sides, it's the desert. What could happen?

"Dude, I didn't think you'd make it in time," my friend Larry said as I jumped on the bus.  
>"Yeah, sorry I overslept' I replied, taking a seat beside him. Larry was a few inches taller than I and he was whiter than I was. His hair was dark brown and he had a piercing on his lip, and one on each eyebrow. "Dude, you're always oversleeping. I'm not one to cheer for school, but I get to it on time." He laughed. "Yeah, thanks for caring, mom" I laughed with him. "Alright, it seems everybody is here", my science teacher, Mr. Terence said. He was the chaperone on this trip, and let me tell you, he and I never got along. "Alright," he continued, "Let's roll out."<p>

It took around two hours, but we finally arrived at our destination. As I stepped off the bus, I groaned. It really was the middle of the desert. There was nothing around, literally nothing, but sand, and rocks.

Several of the girls nearby groaned and fanned themselves. "Uh, it's so hot," she complained. Adding emphasis on the so, you know, in that really annoying way. "Complaining about it won't make it better sweetheart," Larry said to her. "Oh my god, shut up," was her reply. He and I just snickered. Her name was Ashley Burkson. She was that type of girl. The head cheerleader, with the small group of girls always around her. She was mean, lazy, and just plain stupid.

"Okay, class," Mr. Terence started, "this is our tour guide, Dave Matthews." He pointed to a short, chubby man that stood beside him. "I want you to give him your full undivided attention." He looked straight at Larry and me as he said this. "Hi," the short tour guide started, "As your teacher said, my name is Dave Matthews and I will be your guide this day. Firstly, I'd like to go over a couple of rules. Rule number one, we leave as a group, we come back as a group. Meaning, I don't want any students going off by themselves. We will be travelling up and down rocky slopes and around caves. If you want to be stupid and go into the caves, there's a possibility you could get loss in those caves. So stay together. Rule number 2, Stay away from any animals you may see.

"There are several dangerous creatures that lurk in the desert and if you see one make sure to alert I or your teacher and we'll make sure to take the necessary steps to avoid them. Now, does anybody have any questions? No, okay well, we'll head over to the Tour station after the tours where you will have lunch and then you can feel free to stop at the gift shop. "I took a deep breath as he finished. The man could talk. Mr. Terrence signaled for us to follow as our tour guide led us to some rocks that were a few hundred feet out. "So…. These caves," I started. Larry shook his head. "What?" I asked him. "I know what you're thinking," he answered shaking his head, "And we're not doing it."

"What the hell, dude? Since when did you become Mr. Law enforcer?" I asked in disbelief. "Dude, I've been into with the folks here lately, so I can't afford to get into trouble." Larry said with a yawn. "Come on bro," I grabbed his arm, "We're just go into the caves when no one is paying attention, stroll around them for a bit, see if we can find anything interesting and make it back to the group before anybody really notices that we're gone." "Sorry dude, I just think it's better if we stay with the group and make it home without any type of incident whatsoever." He said, clearly adamant on the matter. "Fine, buzz kill. I'll go by myself." I replied strolling in front of him. He shrugged, clearly knowing that my mind couldn't be changed either. As our tour reached the rocks, he stopped to discuss them and their formation and the many caves that ran beneath them, stating how due to the darkness and vastness they contain, it would be easy to get lost. I smiled. Sounded fun. I waited until they group was well a distance away before I secretly tucked away. Hopefully they were as big as idiots as I hoped and wouldn't notice I was gone. I tucked myself behind a rock and waited for them to get some distance away before I started towards the nearest hole.

Shit, I thought to myself. I had been in here for less than ten minutes and I already wished I had brought a flashlight. I kept tabs and where I was by keeping close to the wall. I considered turning back, but there was always a possibility there was a different opening further down. I opted to keep going in the end. I took a few steps and realized that was a terrible mistake. The ground below me crumbled and I fell. I didn't fall long, but I screamed. And the crunch of my leg when I landed was most certainly it snapping. I let out a scream as the pain truly registered. I sat in the dark for minutes before I finally registered my surrounding. However, I couldn't it was dark. All I saw was darkness. I had to true idea of how far I had fallen and I had no idea where I was.

I started to panic. Was I going to die? The only one who knew I went into the caves was Larry, and he had no idea which one I went into. Even still, they would have no idea that I fell. Before I could contemplate any further, I saw something glowing a few yards in front of me. It started out dim, but it started to glow brighter. In time, I saw a small blue object on top of a pillar. The light was strong enough for me to see where I was. I scooted to a nearby wall, trying my best not to look at my leg and pushed myself up against it. I slowly dragged myself to the edge of the wall and tried to hop over to the pedestal. Without the support of the wall, I quickly fell.

I moaned in pain as my leg brushed against the ground. I looked back at the object, intrigued by it. I don't know why, but I had to reach it. It radiated survival, somehow. It radiated power. Despite the pain I felt, I crawled to the small pillar. Slowly, but surely. As I neared, I noticed the resonation grew louder, as if it had a heartbeat. When I finally reached it, I forcefully had to pick myself up off the ground. Being this close to it, I noticed it was a small beetle of sorts. It seems as if it was crying out to me. I don't know what I was thinking when I reached out for it. But when I touched it, I knew it was my only hope. A bright light flooded the room and I suddenly blacked out.

END

Author Thing: Hey, this is my first chapter of my Blue Beetle/ Batman Crossover. This chapter is basically an introduction to ½ the main protagonist. I'll have chapter 2 up very soon. Please R and R and let me know what you want to see. Please give me idea of what Batman villains you would like to see and I'll consider putting them into the story. Also, in future chapter, I'll make sure to add polls. Thank you for reading!

P.s. If you have any specific fonts or way to type the stories you may think would work better, please let me know!


End file.
